


Descanso

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Vacation, mencióndeKirayScott, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Stiles y Derek se van de vacaciones por unos días.





	Descanso

Stiles y Derek solían estar ocupados casi todo el tiempo, aunque habían logrado mantener su relación a flote al pasar los años. Gracias a todo lo sagrado tenían unos días libres, así que decidieron tomarlos como unas mini vacaciones. En la primera oportunidad salieron de Beacon Hills dejando atrás todo lo sobrenatural, en especial a Scott que estaba vuelto loco por el embarazo de Kira.

La playa fue lo único que Stiles que pudo pensar, en especial porque Derek tenía una casa de playa; claro no Derek sino la familia Hale, de esta forma no tendrían que pagar Hotel. La casa se encontraba en la zona residencial que quedaba aun lado de la playa; aunque Stiles discutió mucho sobre el hecho de que la marea alta los alcanzaría si alertaban de huracán, pero el lobo le aseguro que estarían bien.

Después de ver el interior de la casa, Stiles no podía contener sus ganas por ir a la playa,  metió todo lo necesario a una mochila, tomó un par de toallas y salió corriendo de la casa, seguido de Derek que estaba más preocupado por que se hiciera daño o se metiera en problemas que el almuerzo que iba a preparar para los dos.

─ ¡Que bien! ¡estamos solos!─ gritó Stiles al llegar al lugar, la arena quemaba haciéndole caminar de puntillas y daba saltos para no quemarse los pies, se acercó un poco más al agua donde la arena no lastimaba tanto, soltó las cosas y entro corriendo al agua.

─Stiles ten cuidado─ dijo el lobo alejando la mochila del agua. El humano temblaba por el frío; en un principio estaba helada pero un vez se acostumbró se sumergió para aquella sensación desapareciera, el agua  era clara y tranquila, resultando fácil ver el fondo hecho con arena, caracolas, conchas, peces, cangrejos, entre otras cosas típicas del mar.

El castaño salía para ver al Hale sentado en la arena mirando al chico, le parecía un poco extraño que no quisiese entrar, pues hacía demasiado calor como para no desear entrar, al menos un par de minutos.

─ ¡Vamos Gruñón! ¡Ven al agua!─ le exigió el humano al lobo, pero este se negó y se recostó en la toalla para tomar el sol, ─Te vas a tostar, idiota─ dijo entre dientes Stiles, el cual se quedó pensando un poco, se sumergió hasta el cuello en el agua ─ ¡Derek!─ soltó con fuerza llamando la atención del otro, el cual levanto la mirada. El chico se arrojó al agua, sorprendiendo al mayor.

─ ¿Stiles? ─  Derek se levantó esperando a que el humano saliera ─ ¿eh? ─ Pero este no aparecía ─ ¡Stiles!─ el moreno se lanzó al agua para buscarlo, él se encontraba en la parte más profunda, este estaba cubriéndose la boca y la nariz aguantando la respiración. El lobo lo sujetó por el hombro y le obligó a salir, Stiles abrió la boca para respirar─ ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ─  Pero su pareja le regaño mostrándole los dientes. Stiles sonrió de forma coqueta.

─Por fin entras al agua─ dijo el humano abrazándolo por el cuello y besándole sobre los labios, el lobo le gruño con tal molestia que hizo que Stiles se apartara, pero el lobo lo agarró por el cabello para besarle. El humano estremeció al sentir aquel beso apasionado y lleno de deseo carnal se apretó aún más a su pareja, se separaron un poco para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Stiles se relamió los labios ─Podemos volver a casa.


End file.
